macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man
Spider-Man is a fictional superhero appearing in comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character was created by writer Stan Lee and artist Steve Ditko and first appeared in the Amazing Fantasy comic book anthology in 1962. He is characterized by his super strength and agility; and his ability to cling to most surfaces, shoot spider-webs using his own wrist-mounted devices, and react to danger quickly. Spider-Man is one of the most popular and commercially successful superheroes and has become Marvel's flagship character and mascot. He has appeared in various TV series, a newspaper comic strip, and a live-action film series. History Spider-Man (1987) Spider-Man made his debut as a Balloon in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade was in 1987, to celebrate his 25th anniversary, and appeared until 1998. This balloon was one of only two balloons, the other one being Snoopy, who had a camera attached to it. This feature was called "Spidey-Cam" and was used throughout the '80s to the mid-'90s. A walkaround was also featured throughout his timespan, appearing on the Marvel Comics float and accompanying the Balloon from 1987-1989. He retired after 1998, possibly due to the damaged he sustained that year, and he couldn't be repaired. By the time the following balloon was in production, this balloon's fabric was beginning to fall apart. Because of this, He is speculated to survive at the parade studio Spider-Man (2009) After a long absence, a second balloon of the character launched in 2009 with a more modern design, at 78-feet long, he was the longest balloon in the Parade that year, tying with Kermit the Frog. This balloon continued to appear until 2014 when it was retired, and Spider-Man has yet to make another appearance. Incidents * In 1991, Spider-Man was stuck on a lamppost, almost getting his left hand popped, but he was freed, except having his web getting ripped. * In 1993, Spider-Man's head was partially deflated by a tree. * In 1996, his fingers were deflated. * In 1997, his right hand was damaged and half the balloon was deflated due to high winds, but he managed to finish the route. * In 1998, Spider-Man sprung a leak in his stomach during preparation. Because of this, he couldn't be moved, so he had to be removed altogether. * In 2013, The second Spider-Man balloon had its right arm ripped by a Central Park tree at 77th Street. Trivia Spidey, alongside The Pink Panther, Woody Woodpecker, and Kermit the Frog, are the only giant balloons known to be ripped at the stomach due to an accident. However, unlike those three, Spider-Man was pulled from the parade the year this happened. Gallery *Gallery: Spider-Man Category:Macy's Balloon Characters Category:1987 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:2009 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:Retired Balloons Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:1980s Balloons Category:2000s Balloons Category:Male Balloons Category:Raven Aerostar Balloons Category:Balloons that were in an accident Category:Balloons used outside of the parade Category:Big Balloons Category:Balloons that got removed from the parade Category:Parade Favorites Category:Balloons that no longer exist Category:Balloons that partially survive